Most current transmissions utilize a manual transmission or automatic transmission architecture. While each design has its benefits, each also has its drawbacks. For example, an automatic transmission typically features many planetary gear sets and many hydraulically activated clutches. The planetary gear sets create friction, thereby, reducing the efficiency of the automatic transmission compared to a manual transmission. Likewise, the multiple hydraulically activated clutches of a typical automatic transmission require that the transmission generate hydraulic pressure to activate or deactivate the clutches, thereby, also decreasing efficiency. Moreover, the automatic transmission may be rendered inoperable should hydraulic pressure within the transmission be compromised. Manual transmissions generally are designed either as a single clutch manual transmission or as a dual clutch transmission, both of which generally provide for improved efficiency over automatic transmissions. However, power transmission in a typical manual transmission is temporarily interrupted when shifting between gears, thereby, compromising performance and ride comfort.
To improve transmission and overall vehicle efficiency and performance, electric motors have been coupled with automatic transmissions to provide torque separately or in combination with a vehicle engine. However, the inherent inefficiencies of an automatic transmission are not eliminated by the introduction of the electric motor. The complexity of pairing an electric motor with a manual transmission has generally prevented the use of electric motors in manual transmissions. While many transmission configurations generally work for their intended purpose, further improvement is desirable.